You are ours now
by x.halosfordiaries.x
Summary: YongGuk and Kris get bored and want to have fun with a certain leader of Nu'est.


**Title**: You Are Ours Now.  
**Paraing**: Kris/JR/YongGuk  
**Fandom**: EXO, Nu'Est, B.A.P  
**Length**: Oneshot  
**Warning**: Sexual Themes, Yaoi. Very dominant Kris and YongGuk, and a Very submissive JR!  
**PS**: -.- This may freaking sucks, cause I never wrote Yaoi smut before so first time, so challenging myself with a threesome!

I thought of this threesome with a nagging Kris and YongGuk muses that suddenly wanna play with my well-being in my sleep telling me to write a smut and who they had bound and gagged?! KIM JONGHYUN! . DAMN YOU OLDER LEADERS!

I have a mind frame of a 2 year old and I'm twenty years old this is messed up.

If I think of a better title I will change this!

First fanfic in four years on this site.

* * *

YongGuk and Kris both leaders and rappers of they group, was just sitting around in they shared dorm they use to just get away from they work lives, the two had been friends since Kris came to Korea, and they both shared the same thing in common, they was into boys, both dominant, love submissive boys. They was both bored watching an American movie, called Belly that they both love, but wasn't enough, the two was feeling aroused as hell.

"Aish! Hyung, lets find someone to do?" Kris said to the other deep voiced rapper, and leader. One thing about Kris, was when he was with YongGuk, he was blunt as a freaking drug addicted searching for they next fix and would do anything to satisfy it.

YongGuk looked over at his dongseang and nodded. "Where do you have in mind to find someone, Kris-ah?" he asked him wondering what was going on in Kris's brain at the moment he wanted the same also.

The younger boy by about a few months apart started to think, long and hard as he came to a thought smirking. "JR from Nu'est?" he felt his lower half stiffen at the thought of owning the young leader. He saw the older male do a gummy smirk at the thought himself.

"Alright, you have his number?" he pondered on. Kris nodded and took his iphone 5 out, and dialed the number to the Leader of Nu'est he was so aroused as soon as the extremely young boy said hello in the phone. "Jonghyun-ah, you think you could come over to mine and Guk-hyung's dorm to spend the night and hangout?" he heard a yes on the other line and smirked giving the address to the place, hanging up. "Game set hyung." he grinned as the other older leader smirked also as the await for JR to arrive.

_20 mins later..._

The doorbell rung as Kris got up and went over to it, unlocking the locks and turning the knob to open the door seeing JR with a overnight bag inviting him in. "Annyeong, Kris-Hyung and YongGuk-hyung" he bowed smiled. "Thanks for inviting me over I needed to get away from my dorm for a day anyway, Minhyun-ah keep nagging!" he pouted saying.

Kris and YongGuk let out some soft deep chuckles. "We totally understand, cause Kris has his with Lay and KyungSoo, me with Himchan and YoungJae." Guk said truthfully knowing how the younger male was feeling about somebody being nagged at, as Kris nodded agreeing to it.

JR took his shoes off and placed them by the door and placed his bag down, to take his jacket off and saw a coat hook hanging it up as Kris led him to the living room, and they sat on the large couch with him being in the middle. "Seriously you guys lucky to have a dorm together and be in different companies, cause mine is not having that." he pouts, which the two older leaders thought was cute.

"Trust us, it was hard for the next few months, cause my boss was saying it would cause a 'scandal' I have yet to hear one yet besides from fans being supportive." YongGuk replied. "Yeah mine to, Lee SooMan said it would be bad for my image. But thanks to Yunho-hyung he convinced him to allow it, since he has a house with JaeJoong-hyung." Kris finished his response looking down at the shorter male smiling, giving sideways glances to YongGuk.

JR smiled at them and felt comfortable being around the other leaders, even though he was younger then them. He looked at Yong Guk and felt extremely weird at this aura he was getting off of him. He saw that he moved his hand to touch his hair causing him to flinch cause only people that did that, was his parents and his hyung in Nu'est. "Jonghyun-ah, me and Kris-ah was wondering. How would you feel like doing something that involves..." he leaned forward as his breath tickled J.R's ear causing him to shiver a little bit. "Us as in me and Kris-ah, making you ours?" his deep voice was turning the younger leader on even though he was a virgin.

"S-sure you guys can," he started to say as he felt another pair of hands on his lower back he knew it was Kris and he was getting more turned on then ever, only just by them talking and small touches on him. "B-but what if I'm not good?" he finished saying to them. "Don't worry babe, we will take good care of you.." Kris whispered into his left ear making him shiver again cause one deep sensual voice is one thing, two deep sensual voices is madness! "O-okay" he said lastly this time feeling his shirt being removed as he suddenly felt embarrassed cause of how more built the older leaders was while he was just on the petite side.

Kris moved his head down and took the flesh of J.R's neck into his mouth kissing it softly as he felt warm lips on his which he knew was YongGuk's fully ones ravishing J.R's lips into his.

J.R felt different size hands go to his waist area and began undoing his pants which was skinny jeans and once they was, he felt them being slid off his lower body along with his boxers. He watched as YongGuk got up and start removing his clothes as he took his hoodie off along with his wife beater t-shirt and baggy pants and boxers, moving back on the couch claiming J.R's lips again, as Kris removed his lips from J.R's neck and he got up taking his clothes so he wouldn't be the only one not naked. The second older leader moved his hand to J.R's semi erected cock start stroking it as the younger leader let out a small whimper and moans at how good it felt, hands moved up and down on his cock more causing him to move his hips up totally submitting himself to the older rappers.

"J.R suck my cock babe.." he heard and felt YongGuk mumble more like demand him to, he nodded looking down noticing how big he was compare to himself he got a little fear in his heart and he leaned down taking his cock into his hands, brushing his tongue against the foreskin of it before slowly taking it inside his mouth which was trying not to be sore due to the size of YongGuk cock, he felt something wet against his backside which was calming him down due to how good it felt, he moaned against YongGuk Rather large dick as he felt Kris tongue move inside his hole hearing a groan slip out of the other older leader. "Mm gosh..just like that babe...take all that in.." YongGuk deep sensual voice caused him to suck more on his manhood swallowing as much as he can.

Kris smirked at what his hyung was saying to the younger male and he moved up some, taking his cock and lines it up with J.R's hole slowly sliding into him which caused the young boy to whimper more at how big he felt Kris was he tried to suck more of YongGuk cock without stopping he felt a hand go on the back of his head sensing it was YongGuk's he teared up as Kris was sliding in and out of him slowly trying to get used to the size of him, he curled his toes at the pain slowly turning into pleasure which was causing him to moan and him moaning was vibrating against YongGuk's cock, which caused the said man to groan in more pleasure.

YongGuk felt his release coming due to how J.R was taking his meat into his tight little mouth, he gripped the hair of the younger leader which was causing him to suck more on his cock. "Fuck!..Kris you need to try his mouth..so fucking good!" he said in a deeper tone which he only got when he was getting a good freaking blow job and this was the first time in a while he got something like this done on him. "Trust me I will, hyung!" Kris said as he thrust his member inside J.R tight asshole which was clenching around him ever so good.

J.R's moans was send more vibrations on YongGuk's cock causing the man to hold tightly onto his hair shooting his seeds into his mouth which J.R swallowed with some problems due to his mouth and cheeks hurting he let up feeling Kris speed his thrust up as both they balls was hitting against one another he moved his hands to the blanket of the couch gripping them into his hands, whimpering and withering. "J.R after we done with you..you will be ours for life you hear?" he heard YongGuk say to him and caused him to nod, or try to, as he felt lips against his again, and hands on his cock stroking it with delight, causing the boy to scream through the kiss with pleasure as he felt Kris hit something inside him which had him seeing stars, he felt him hit it again caused him to cry out in passion and spill his seeds out onto YongGuk's hand and some landing on the couch.

Kris finally released his seeds into J.R's ass some leaking out and running down his sack and dripping onto the couch he never saw anything so perfect before, and it was beautiful cause him and YongGuk always did threesomes before but with J.R young self it was golden and pure cause they was taking his innocence away and claiming him theirs which they knew was true about the Younger Leader being pure they knew that some of the boys they had threesomes with was lying about being virgins just to get fucked by them which they did and threw them away like they was trash. But with J.R he can see that he was going to be they plaything for a LONG time.

"Hyung wanna switch now?" he asked YongGuk as he saw him nod taking his cock out of J.R non-virgin mouth now, he changed positions with the eldest leader, and now YongGuk cock once again got harden at the sight of looking at J.R firm ass he gave it a smack hearing the younger male whimper he was so loving this so much. He slid his erected cock into his backside feeling some lube from Kris seeds onto his harden cock, he didn't mind that since they did this before way to much. He groaned at how good the much younger male felt, he started thrusting into his entrance a little to have him get used to his size, he watched as Kris sat in his spot as J.R 's mouth slid onto his cock starting to bob his head up and down, as moans tried to escape his mouth but couldn't due to the Chinese leaders length inside his mouth, and Kris's hands on the back of his head softly gripping handful of hair.

"Damn hyung, he's so good with his mouth!" Kris groaned out watching J.R head bounce up and down taking all his length inside, he took glances over at YongGuk as he saw the eldest move against the backside of J.R's entrance knowing that they will make his hole be abused as he don't what. "I told..you..FUCK...his ass feel so good around me.." he gave J.R's ass a smack watching it semi jiggle some, as YongGuk probed that hole more. "You think we should DP him?" he asked Kris, as J.R eyes shot opened hearing that even though he never had sex before till now, he still knew what that meant and he was freaking terrified as he don't know what he tried to protest but with Kris hand still on his head he couldn't. "Hell yeah we should!.." the other older leader had said. "Then he will be begging for us to stop abusing that beauty roughly." he groaned as J.R deep throat-ed his meat more.

They had been tearing new ways of getting every part of J.R non-virgin holes more, as he moaned more around Kris length. "Lets do it now.." YongGuk said not waiting any second, he watched as Kris nodded and lifted J.R head up. "Please don't do that to me hyungs!" the younger boy said which Kris looked at him and rubbed his cheek gently. "Don't worry, we will be gentle I promise." he leaned forward pressing his lips against J.R's red ones, as the younger male was about to say something, but giving in and nodded and he saw YongGuk get up and J.R did to as they went to YongGuk's room as the lights was dimmed, the elder lead laid down with his harden throbbing length inside his hand feeling it be more aroused as ever, watching J.R thoughtfully straddling his hips and watched his cock dissapear into the warmth of J.R's entrance, he placed his hands on J.R's hips leaning him backwards so his back was pressed against his chest, as Kris got on the bed also and aligned his own cock with YongGuk's already covered length inside J.R's body causing the younger male to yelp in pain hearing both the older leaders comfort him not moving till he was at ease with them being inside him.

Kris and YongGuk started to thrust slowly inside J.R causing the latter to moan gently and tears run down his cheek from the pain also, he gripped the covers into his hands that was underneath YongGuk, he began to feel the pain slowly go away in time with how the was going slow with him by this position. "F-faster..please f-fuck me faster?" he never cussed before, but this was making him have a sailor mouth for sure as they did speed up causing him to moan louder. "Hyungies!.." he bit his lower lip while he felt the two older leaders lips pressed against his neck, leaving love bites on them. "Nnrgh!" he felt his body move along with they movements and his stomach feeling pleasure from the passion that was happening right now.

Kris drove his cock harder into J.R's opening along with YongGuk bulking his hips up in the same speed loving how they totally got J.R to submit to them and only them, cause they planned to keep the younger male around for a long long time, cause with them being his first they felt that he was theirs and nobody else so they was claiming him theirs and fucking dared anybody to TRY and take they little lover away from them. J.R screamed in most pleasure as he felt his member shoot out it's release with not to long after Kris and YongGuk came inside his withering body as the two older leaders groaned out with all three being out of breath. "Damn.." Kris and Guk said together.

"J.R you are ours now..Don't let anybody touch you like this you hear?" YongGuk said into his ear as the younger boy nodded and they fell asleep in the bed with J.R's head on both Kris and YongGuk arm the whole apartment smelling like sex.


End file.
